Tales of Melody
by Hezaa-The-Dark
Summary: My ToA squeal with all the essentials: Blood Gore Violence Cursing Romance and Smart alics!
1. prolog

_**A/N "Hey! welcome to my first story this is My ToA squeal Tales of Melody or ToM. **_

_**This story is rated M for Mature for Sever language, Violence and blood and gore.  
**_

_**Enjoy!"  
**_

_**-----**_

** ND2021:** The Light of the Sacred Flame will return to Batical. His parents will celebrate in his honor and the honor of his fellow heroes. His home coming will spark great joy across the nation of Kimlasca Lanvaldear after a year of morning their losses.

** ND2022:** After a year of travels the Ashes of the Sacred Flame will come to his queen's side and all of Batical shale rejoice and celebrate to his new found kingship.

** ND2023:** A new prince will grace Kimlasca, of emerald eyes and golden hair, he will be given a name of generosity only to toss it aside.

** ND2024:** A girl of scarlet hair, as the child of the light of the sacred flame shale be born and Auldrent's peace shale be kept. She will be named with the light of the moon and the strength of the stars.

** ND2030:** Five figures from the past of ten years, shale reemerge among Auldrent continuing the work they left behind. The peace of Auldrent will be threatened and many will fall to chaos and corruption.

** ND2040:** The winds of power will shift and prosperity between Malkuth and Kimlasca Lanvaldear will be broken............

_**"How did it come to this...?!"**_

_**-----**_

_**"End prolog. Chapter one will be up soon!"**_


	2. Preincident Preparations

_**A/N Don't expect the rest of these to come up so fast!**_

_**Rated M for Language, Violence, Blood/Gore, and rebellious teens!**_

_**----**_

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!"

"Lunara, please. You can't look that bad...." Tear sighed her daughter could be so difficult at times, and now was a time in which she wished she wouldn't be.

"MOTHER!" Lunara slammed open the door in a huff. "I've told you a thousand times my name is Luna not Lunara!" Luna dreaded the thought of such a fancy name she wanted to be normal not treated like a priceless gem. "And besides this dress is a piece of ugly ass shit! Why can't I ware my kimono?" she stood her apricot hair pinned up in a looped over version of a high ponytail. She wore in an ultramarine knee length ball gown, her eyes burning in rage despite the fact they resembled the ocean, a deep sapphire blue, much like her mothers.

"You look fine, and besides you're getting too big for your kimono." Tear smiled softly. Luna pouted murmuring some nonsense about how her Kimono fit and sighed.

"Are you two ready yet? Were going to be late!" Luke called down the hallway impatiently. He meant of coarse for Asch and Natalia's anniversary, last time they were late Asch nearly took his head off. Understandably he's rushing.

"We'll be down momentarily." Tear hollered back. Easy for her to say, she looked fine in her floor length magenta gown, her taupe hair neatly draping over her shoulders. "Come now Luna we don't want to be late."

----

"Their isn't anyone here!" Luna's voice sounded more like a growl in the vastly empty ball room. "I still don't see why I needed to come! Why should I care if they've been married for so many years." She tripped over herself in her black stiletto boots. "Talk about the three Us: Useless, Uncomfortable, and Ugly!" she murmured to herself fallowing Luke and Tear along the center walk way.

Her cousin Nirvana (his real name was Nathan but every one he knew called him by Nirvana) stood slouched up against a door frame leading to his chamber. He looked just as miserable as Luna felt. Forced to dress up for something so stupid, and have the outfit despicable to boot. He at least looked okay in his, a snowy white button down jacket and pinstriped black slacks. He (no mater how much the outfit wouldn't on it's own) looked okay, Luna's outfit problem, her bright orange hair!

She had cursed it since the day she was born! Bright orange hair, like that of her father's worked against almost every outfit you could imagine, and anything she did look okay in, was destroyed within a month. She never could find anything durable she looked okay in.

As they approached the main doorway to Asch and Natalia's chamber Luna slipped away. Now was probably the only time all night she would be able to talk to Nirvana. "Hey Nirvana!" she chirped seeming to pop out of nowhere.

"I'm just getting this out of the way now! Tonight will be the worst night on the face of Auldrent!"

_**----**_

_**End Chapter one: ta-da? yeah nothing much to say but, Review plz ^^**_


	3. A cat brings the life to the party

_**I know I haven't written in a while guys and I'm really really sorry! I've had a lot of work lately and it's killing me. Any way here is the long awaited chapter two in Tales of Melody. **_

----------------------------

Total wretched boredom! That was all Luna could say about the night. She had spent the first few hours being poked and prodded by her parent's aristocrat friends being told how cute she was and how much she had grown since they last saw her. Painful really. Now she was sitting at the dinner table poking the salmon plated in front of her.

Luke stood up, tapping a glass to gather everyone's attention. "I'd like to propose a toast to our lovely king and queen," he started. Luna rolled her eyes and sighed. Guy sat across from her and shook his head discreetly. He had written the toast that Luke was about to recite and he knew what was to come next, as did Luna. Luke glanced at his wrist where he had written down what Guy had told him. "To many great years of marriage and--" _**crash!**_

Shards of the stain glass window that had been broken through covered the table. Natalia screamed as a black object crashed into the punch bowl, showering her. The thing sat up and shook itself off causing another rain of the maroon liquid. It was Knight sitting in the punch bowl, Lunara's cat. She jumped up to retrieve him, as did Asch.

"FUCKING BEAST!" he sprang towards the punch bowl. It was obvious he hadn't been working to hard at his anger management. Knight ran for Luna, leaping into her arms. "Give me, that cat!" he grunted standing across the table from the girl.

"Like he meant to shower Aunt Natalia in punch!" she retorted, "He's a cat, not a maniacal genius!" she grunted, stroking Knight's black coat as she held him. "I'll take him home." with that she turned to leave.

"Mew," Knight looked up at the girl who had defended him. He began to purr as if giving a thanks.

--

"You have to stay here Knight." Luna placed the black cat down upon her bed, his fur now dried, "You know Uncle Asch doesn't like you." She held her hand out as the cat rubbed against it, purring softly. After a moment she stood up and walked to her open window.

"I could of sworn I closed this," she pulled it shut and locked it. As she left to return to the gathering, Knight mewed weakly as if begging her to stay. "Dad would kill me, Knight. Trust me, if I could stay I would. I'll see you in a few hours," she closed the door and left as Knight curled back up on her bed purring himself into sleep as if he had understood.

The rest of the party went by without her notice. Her mind kept wandering back to the cat. When at last they could leave she bid her relatives good bye and nearly ran back to her room for two reasons. One, to get out of that horrid dress, and two, to assure her pet had stayed out of trouble. She found the cat eating his dinner of Rappig and rice.

--

The next morning Luna was out at dawn, a training dummy set out for her. She pulled her gloves tightly over her hands and ran at the target. Dealing a good blow to it with a kick, the toy's head ripped off, falling to the ground. A maid gasped, watching as Luna tore the plush to shreds. When next to nothing was left, Luna stretched upward and yawned. "Well that was a boring warm up!" she laughed, she wasn't any where near tired.

At breakfast, she looked at her father and broke the silence. "Dad?" she started "Can I have a personal battle instructor?" she asked "I've grown out of the dummies, they don't even make for a good warm up any more!"

Luke looked at her and shook his head. He didn't want her to get hurt, and neither did Tear. They both knew a personal instructor wouldn't be afraid to injure her in combat.

"But Dad!"

"A no is a no," Luke was being stubborn as always.

Luna shoved her seat out from the table and stormed to her room. "She's just like you were," Tear commented taking another bite of her breakfast. "You know she's going to be relentless about this. No matter how much you say no she'll keep asking."

"Don't remind me," Luke grumbled in return.

"She has a point!" Guy called from the door way.

"Oh, Guy. I thought you went back last night with Emperor Peony."

"He gave me a little vacation." Guy lived in Grand Chokmah with Peony and Jade. He worked as the Emperor's Rappig caretaker.

"But Tear is right, Luke. She's a lot like you were when you were her age," he walked to the table. "And you're starting to remind me of some one we used to know too, who was it...?" Guy was referring to Duke Fon Fabre, Luke's father. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?"

"Shut up," Luke grumbled. He knew he was changing but he couldn't help it, he just wanted what was best for his daughter.

----

_**Okay**__** so that's chapter two. To make up I'll get chapter three up as soon as I can and this time I mean it ^^; any way take care and read on!**_


End file.
